


Bounty Hunter's Anonymous.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Hannah's Law (2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cryptic Style. Added Quotes., Gen, Hopeful Ending, Poetry, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Hannah's P.O.V.My family...For a horse...





	Bounty Hunter's Anonymous.

They took what they needed. They deserve what they get. Heed me.

I survived. I am alive. If I hadn't hidden away. I wouldn't be here this day.  
Witnessing the raw truth. Fill's you with ruthlessness.  
Shot without a care. Only the wicked would dare.  
A real bad situation. Lead's to flames and devastation.  
Those who have sinned. Must not be allowed to win.

My quest begins. My sight's are set on certain things. Whatever the outcome brings.  
Justice is only part of revenge. Where will it lead? Where will it end?  
It's a lonesome trail. But I am takin' it. I will not fail.  
I can, handle a gun. I would rather catch em' on the run.  
Roundin' em' up. Every last one. Bringin' em' in. Till there are none.

I am not afraid to die. I must just try.   
Threat's don't scare me. They only prepare me.  
From good teachin'. To real good huntin'.  
I risked a reunion. It had to be done.

I stayed strong that day. Good friends helped along my way.  
A final face off. No need to shout. No one back's out.  
We all gave as good as we got. Someone beat me to the last shot.   
I refuse to pay any more cost. I must find the good one. Who I had found to be long lost.

Epilogue:  
I sure cleaned up this town! Left it safe and sound.  
One by one they bit the dust! All gone!  
Don't offer them any wasted pity. And don't dodge. Dodge City!

The End.


End file.
